Whats New
by therescrazieshere
Summary: Sometimes I believe that my relationship( if there is one at all) with Alex is very lovehate. If we are not mad at each other we are like the best of friends, if either of us gets mad you really dont want to be around.
1. Same 'ol same 'ol

It was a regular old boring day at Horace Green High and 15-year-old Zach Moonyham was wrinkling his plaid pants from slouching in his seat. Mrs. Lochs was droning on about some old guy in her old nasally voice. Zach looked at his watch and prepared to grab his books with out being noticeable. 5 . . 4 . . 3 . . 2 . . 1.  
  
RING  
  
Zach jumped out of his seat and was out the door just as Mrs. Lochs finish saying the homework assignment. In front of the cafeteria, He met up with his best friend Freddie Jones who had on the regular school uniform. Plaid pants, white button down shirt and a plaid tie with a blazer over the top.  
  
"How was Lochs's class?" Freddie asked as they got into the line.  
  
Zach answered, "How do you think it was" as he got his tray and moved down the line.  
  
"The same as always?" Freddie said slashed asked. Zach nodded and paid the lunch lady, Freddie did the same and they both headed to their usual table.  
  
"Hey Laurence, Alicia" Zach said as sat down. He examined the food in front of him. Tator tots, Green beans, Meat surprise and chocolate milk. He grimaced at the disgusting sight before him.  
  
"The only good thing on this tray is the tator tots." Said Summer Hathaway as she sat down on the other side of Freddie. Summer was followed by Katie who sat next to Zach followed her. Katie smiled at him and said "Hi Zach"  
  
Zach knew that Katie liked him but he had no interest in her whatsoever except a friendship said in reply "Hey"  
  
"Have you seen the new girl" Tomika said sitting next Alicia.  
  
"New girl?" Katie asked  
  
"Yeah. New girl." Tomika said as she waved her hand in direction of the front of the room.  
  
Zach looked up and saw her. She had auburn hair with to blue streaks in the front (A/N like rogues from X men). Dark almost black brown eyes that stood out enough for him too see and he was on the other side of the room. She was wearing the usual school uniform. Plaid skirt, white button down shirt, black sweater vest, grey blazer, and a striped tie, only on her wrists she wore grey gel bracelets and a gray wrist band with a drawing on it he couldn't quite make out. Zach's eyes followed her through the lunch line and then to the empty table she took a seat at.  
  
"Zach . . . Zachary what are you staring at?" Freddie asked. He followed Zach's gaze and said "Oh"  
  
Zach jumped out of his daze and said "Oh What?"  
  
"Oh you like her Oh." Freddie stated.  
  
"I don't like. I don't even know." Zach snapped back.  
  
"Oh really then go introduce yourself" Freddie paused "And ask her to sit with us"  
  
"Alright." Zach said confidently even though he was scared to death. He stood up looked back at Freddie who was smirking put on a brave face and walked over to her table."  
  
"Hi. I'm Zach" He said  
  
she jumped a little and looked up. She had been watching the boy Zach basically since she walked in. He wasn't tall at 5'6 but he probably would be tall soon. He had chocolaty eyes and black medium length hair for a boy. These nice features made him kind of cute but not like his spiky haired friend.  
  
The girl brushed a piece of hair out of her face and he saw that the drawing on the wristband was a cow and underneath it said "Cows Go MOO".  
  
"I'm Alex" she said  
  
Zach felt a burst of bravery seeing that she wouldn't bite his head of and said "Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" She said "I don't know I mean it just that..."  
  
"They sent me to ask you" Zach cut in.  
  
"Really" Alex asked.  
  
"Really" Zach answered  
  
"Ok" she said  
  
Zach lead her to the table and did introductions. "Everyone this is Alex. Alex this is everyone."  
  
"I'm Freddie" said the spiky haired hot guy.  
  
"I'm Katie" Said a girl with dark medium length brown hair that flipped out.  
  
"Summer" said a girl with long dark brown hair.  
  
"I'm Laurence" said an Asian boy with glasses.  
  
"Tomika" said an African American girl.  
  
"Alicia" said another African American girl.  
  
"Gordon" said a short boy with glasses.  
  
"Hi" Alex said back to them as she sat in between Zach and Freddie.  
  
"How do you all know each other?" Alex asked  
  
"Well" Summer started "We've gone to school together since kindergarten."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the band School of Rock" Alicia asked  
  
Alex nodded and said "Yeah I saw them at the battle of the bands like when I was 10"  
  
"Kool you saw our first performance!!" Freddie exclaimed.  
  
Everyone at the table glared at Freddie he smiled and said "Sorry"  
  
The look on Alex's face was priceless. After a long silence she finally said, "You mean that you're all in School of Rock" The band all shook their heads yes.  
  
"That is so Kool!!!!" She said really loudly. Everyone at the table laughing hysterically and started getting weird looks from people at other tables.  
  
How do you like it? I kind of ended this chapter in a weird place and don't worry Alex isn't one of those perfect girls you see in commercials she has her faults. R&R flames accepted. ( 


	2. She's Cool

UPDATED  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot the disclaimer on the first Chapter so here it is anything you don't recognize is mine unless you haven't seen school of rock otherwise I own Alex and her Family.(  
  
A/N I've been spelling Freddy wrong so I will correct my mistakes. Also This chapter and the next chapter take place on Saint Patrick's day. REVEIWS  
  
wiseoldman: Yes School of Rock is an awesome movie. I'm not going to spoil the pairings. That would be mean  
  
blue-eyed-stranger: Yes Freddie is really hot but Zach is Cute in a subtle way.  
  
XXxSarahxXx: I'm not one for OC School of Rock fics either they always make the girl or guy all I hate the world and the World hates me kind of person.  
  
On with the story (  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Finally last period of the day and my only class with Alex' Freddy Jones thought as he walked in to his History class with Mrs. Lochs. He only had to endure one more class, even though it was with Mrs. Lochs, then he would be free. He sat down in his usual seat in the back next to Katie. Alex took the empty seat in front of him. When the whole class was there Mrs. Lochs started talking. Freddy gazed at Alex's hair. It had been a couple minutes and it seemed like the class would never end When Mrs. Lochs with her annoying nasally voice asked  
  
"Who can tell me When he died" no one in the class raised their had and Mrs. Lochs said  
  
"Okay Mr. Jones can you tell me?" The whole class looked at him but he just sat there.  
  
"Mr. Jones." Mrs. Lochs said again. Katie pretended to drop her pencil and went to get it on her way up she Hissed  
  
"Freddy" He snapped out of his dream with a jolt and Answered "1863." Mrs. Lochs looked stunned and said "Correct. Who can tell me when he died?" right before the bell rang "Everyone read Chapter 6 and answer the Questions." The teacher said loudly and as fast as she could so people could hear her.  
  
Freddy bolted out of his chair and tried to get to the front of the school as fast as he could.  
  
On the other side of the school Zach and Summer were just getting out of English class. They fought there way through the masses of people. Out of nowhere a girl ran into Zach. All her papers fell to the floor. Zach bent down to help her pick them up she muttered something that sounded like an Oh crap and sorry.  
  
"Its just as much my fault as it is yours" Zach stated. He looked up and realized it was Alex. "Oh Hi Alex."  
  
"Hi" she said back. She turned to Summer and asked "Its Summer right?" Summer nodded  
  
"Well I got to go. See you tomorrow." Alex said.  
  
"Wait. Alex do you want to come watch our band practice?" Summer asked  
  
"I have to go home to change first but yeah I'd like to." She answered  
  
"Cool. Where do you live?" Zach asked.  
  
"In Lanchester Heights on Oak street." Alex answered.  
  
"I live in Lanchester Heights. Whats the Address?" Zach said.  
  
"205"  
  
"I'll find it." Zach said. Alex nodded and said "Ok." She walked out the door and got into a dark green Mini van.  
  
Zach said bye to Summer and started walking home because his mother had a Tupperware party and he hated riding the bus. He walked up to his house unlocked the door, stepped inside and locked it again. He took of his shoes and ran upstairs to his room. It had white walls with black curtains and red, blue, and black bed spread. He had a balcony that overlooked their side yard. He changed into a pair Ginkos and a Black t-shirt that and the front in green said "KISS ME" and on the back it said, "I'M AN IRISH MONGOLIAN" only MONGOLIAN was in red. He went downstairs and into the Kitchen to get a snack. He was just about finished when his mom walked in the door. She came into the Kitchen and said  
  
"Hello honey. How was school?"  
  
"Same as Always" came the reply. He finished cleaning up his mess and said. "I'm going to practice. Bye."  
  
"Bye. Be home for dinner."  
  
"Ok." Zach said he walked out of his house after he put his High tops on. He walked down the steps and looked at his address. 207. That meant she lived next door. He hadn't seen any moving trucks or was it that he just wasn't paying attention. He went up to her front door and rang the door bell. Alex answered it still dressed in her uniform.  
  
"Come in. I'll go change." She ran upstairs and disappeared into her room. She soon came out dressed in a pair of baggy Capri's that had a red strip down the side and a Blue shirt that said "ADVEBTURES 2000" on it. She had replaced the gray sweatband with a green on with a $ sign on it and on her other wrist was a green bracelet that had shamrocks on it.  
  
"Ok let's go. Bye mom."  
  
Her mom peeked her head into the hall and asked "Who What Where When?  
  
""Band practice School Friends 6:30." Alex obediently answered.  
  
"Who's Friends?"  
  
"Zach." Alex motioned with her hand towards the boy standing next to her. "Summer, Freddy, Katie, Laurence, Marta, Alicia, Tomika, and Gordon."  
  
Zach spoke up now. "There's also Billy, Marco, Leonard, Eleni, Michelle and Frankie."  
  
"Alright Bye."  
  
Once outside Zach said "You know I live right next to you."  
  
"Cool" They walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way there. When they got to the music room everyone but Dewey was there. Alex sat down on a chair and Zach picked up his guitar and started tuning it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N You like? I hope you do. R&R Flames accepted. ( I hope to post once a week so if I don't yell at me. Okay don't, just remind me. ( 


	3. Old School

"Zach." Zach heard his name being called "Zach Wait up." He came to a halt in the hallway and waited for Freddy to catch up with him. Once Freddy was at his side he started forward again.  
  
"Who is coming tonight?" Freddy asked  
  
"Marta, Tomika, Gordon, Eleni, Marco, Summer, Katie, and Alex." Zach replied.  
  
"Cool." The two boys walked down the front steps of their school and Freddy Waved to his mom who was sitting in the car waiting for him. "See ya tonight man." He said as he got in the car. Zach nodded in response then started walking toward his house. It didn't take him long to get there, since he lived not to far away, so in a few seconds he was he was walking in the front door of his house.  
  
"I'm home." Zach called out. No answer. 'Must not be home yet' he thought. He shrugged and ran up the stairs to his room. Zach changed into a pair of Ginkos and a t-shirt with an x-ray of Homer Simsons head with a brain the size of a pea in it and underneath the picture it said, "This is your brain". He turned his cd player on, put his Green Day cd in and Stared to attempt to do homework. He actually got his English assignment and his math paper finished. It was 5 when he finished and he decided to stop so he could get ready. He went into his bathroom to brush his teeth and stuff like that. He was only 13 so he didn't wear cologne or anything. 5:30 Zach went down stairs and watched a little TV. 6:30 he still had time so he went up stairs and checked his email. 6:45 Zach ran downstairs and wrote a note for his parents when they got home.  
  
He went next door to get Alex. He rang the doorbell. Mrs. Shirey answered the door and Zach said, "Hello Mrs. Shirey is Alex ready?"  
  
"HI Zachary. Come in while I go get her." She said. Zach nodded in response and walked into the nicely furnished house. Mrs. Shirey disappeared upstairs and soon returned.  
  
"She will be down in a minute Zachary."  
  
"Please call me Zach." She nodded and went into the kitchen. Soon Alex was walking down the stairs dressed in a Black T that had "Fiddler on the Roof "on the front and a pair of flairs with and orange and red strip down the side. On her feet were a pair of chucks with writing all over them and on her wrist the usual sweet band and jelly bracelets. She smiled at Zach when she reached the bottom of the stairs and said, "Lets go."  
  
5 minutes later they were at Freddy's house waiting for him to finish spiking up his hair. 5 after that they were stopping at Gordon's house to get him and 5 minutes after that they were in front of their destination. Camerata, a small café down from the entrance from their neighborhood. They walked into the building and saw that Marta, Tomika, and Summer were there sitting at a table in front of the stage. Summer saw us and waved us over. Freddy sat next to Summer. Zach and Alex pulled chairs in between Marta and Tomika. Gordon sat next on Marta's other side.  
  
"So. Where is everyone else?" Tomika asked.  
  
"I was not in charge of telling them the time." Zach paused for a second "Summer was."  
  
"I told them 7 o'clock at Camerata." Summer defended for herself. Just as she finished her sentence in walks Katie, Marco and Eleni looking for seats. Summer shot an 'I told you so' look at Zach then waved really big at Katie and Eleni. Katie sat in-between Tomika and Freddy, and Eleni pulled a chair up beside her. Marco just stood there.  
  
"Guys I think we should get another table." Suggested Eleni.  
  
"Good Idea." Alex said  
  
Everyone pulled their chairs out from the table then the girls looked at the four guys and said, "Girls are not made for heavy lifting." in their sweetest voices. The boys all rolled their eyes and pushed another table next to the one they already had. The new arrangement went like this. Zach sat down first then Alex sat next to Zach. Then Gordon sat next to Alex. Then Marta sat next to Gordon. Next came Tomika and after her is Eleni. Then Marco sat next to Eleni and Freddy was next. Then last but not least Katie sat in-between Freddy and Zach.  
  
"Now that everyone is here I am going to get a smoothie. Anyone else want one?" Gordon eight hands shot up in the air as soon as he said smoothie. The Boy groaned but went to order all the same.  
  
"I will help you." Marta said. Everyone at the table smirked. It was very obvious that Gordon and Marta liked each other a lot.  
  
The owner of the Café Got onto the small stage and started talking. "I would like to welcome everyone to our weekly Open Mic and instrumental night." She paused. "If any of you would like to come up and do a song you are welcome to do so. Enjoy your night."  
  
"I'm going to do something." Stated Alex. All heads turned toward her.  
  
"I didn't know you played an instrument." Zach said. Alex nodded and went up to the stage.  
  
"What should I play?' she asked  
  
"School of Rock." Freddy said.  
  
"I will need another guitarist then." Zach will you do the honors?" Zach nodded indicating that he would play with her.  
  
"I will do the second guitar and you do the first." Zach said. Alex picked up the guitar that was already on the stage and Zach went out into the audience to get a guitar from a guy in the audience the guy finally gave up and Zach took his place on the stage.  
  
"Hey. I'm Alex and this is Zach."  
  
Baby we was makin strait A's, But we was stuck in the dumb days. Don't take much to Memorize your lies. I feel like I've been hypnotized. And then that magic man; he come to town. He done spun my head around. He said, "recess is in session, Two and two makes five" And now baby I am alive Oh yeah I am alive.  
  
And if you wanna be the teachers pet Baby you just better forget. Rock got no reason Rock got no rhyme. You better get me to school on time.  
  
Oh you know I was on the honor roll Got good grades, but got no soul. Raise my hand before I can speak my mind I've been biting my tongue too many times And then that magic man he some today Do what magic man do not what magic man say Now may I please have the attention of the class. Today's assignment. Ahem. Kicks the max.  
  
And if you wanna be the teachers pet Baby you just better forget. Rock got no reason Rock got no rhyme. You better get me to school on time.  
  
And if you wanna be the teachers pet Baby you just better forget. Rock got no reason Rock got no rhyme. You better get me to school on time  
  
This is my final exam Now ya'll know who I am I may not be that perfect son But ya'll be rockin when I'm done  
  
Load applause emitted from the audience. "Thanks." Said both Zach and Alex at the same time. Zach returned the guitar to the no longer grumpy man and Alex set her's down in the guitar stand on the stage. They took their seats with their friends.  
  
"You were great guys."  
  
"You make a good team."  
  
"Even without all the instruments it sounded perfect."  
  
"I didn't know you could sing that well."  
  
Everyone was saying how great they did. With all these comments flying around Alex noticed that Katie's face turned really red and steam basically started coming out of her ears.  
  
"Here is your smoothie." Katie said to Alex with pure venom in her voice. Alex just smiled and said thanks.  
  
It was getting close to midnight and Alex and Zach had just said bye to Freddy. Soon one of them talked breaking the comfortable silence in the night air.  
  
"I had fun." The red head said.  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
"Alex can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did ask me something."  
  
"You know what I mean." Zach said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You never mention your old school. What was it?" Zach asked. After a period of silence Zach thought that she wasn't going to answer.  
  
"I was Home Schooled." Came the simple reply yet it sounded forced almost like she didn't want to say anything at all. Zach nodded.  
  
"Was it hard to leave?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Came another forced answer. Zach dared to ask one more question.  
  
"Do you miss your friends?"  
  
"Yeah but I have made new friends. They might not be The Porches or the Westons but they are very good friends." This sentence didn't sound so forced in fact Alex liked talking about it. "But I will never forget them no matter how hard I try."  
  
"Tell me about them?"  
  
"Well first I have too tell you about the Idiot brothers. Gabe was kind of a pervert and had a sick and twisted mind. Josh was not so much a pervert as he was crazy. We would always joke about the people in the white coats coming to get him." Zach chuckled here. "And then there is Bryony. She has the hugest crush on Josh ever. And then Katie. Man that girl was almost always hyper active. Zach her older brother considered me a cool girl. Tyler their older brother was like my big bro too. Then Maegan the oldest of the four was like one of the big sisters ever." Tears were brought to her eyes from all the great memories with some of the best friends in the world.  
  
"They all sound really nice." Zach said as he put his hand on her shoulder. After a minute he took his down. Alex shivered. It was March and she was stupid enough not to wear a hoodie.  
  
"Here." Said Zach as he took his off and gave it to the shivering girl She smiled and nodded as if saying thanks. Every now and then she would dig her nose into the neck and smell Zach's clean sent. He smelled like soap, not over powering soap but just the right amount. They reached her house and Alex started to give his hoodie back but Zach stopped her and said.  
  
"You can give it back later." The girl nodded and walked up to her house. 


	4. Car Crashes & Questions

DISCLAIMER I think we all know that I DON'T own SOC. I have wished it many times before but I don't own it. I own Alex and her family. Oh and I don't own the names of her old fiends that might be mentioned now and then because I am basically stealing them from my friends. . I also don't own Homestar runner.  
  
Now I just would like to say like one thing to one person.  
  
Ocean-princess-91: I get the point that you like my story because you made it very obvious. I am a sap for romances too. All I ever read are romances. I meant it to be very sweet with hoodie thing. Zach smells like one of my dear friends. I think a MS is a story with girls that are like perfect. I think. I just finished the play fiddler on the roof and I thought that I would add something from it into the story. I love the sound of a fiddle too.  
  
O.K. two people.  
  
Wyverna: I know that it's not "kick the max" but I really don't like typing or saying curse words. Ok I do type and say Crap and once in a while shit but nothing more.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"Go away"  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"I said go AWAY"  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"Its Saturday you are supposed to SLEEP." Moaned a very grumpy Zach as he got out of bed. He basically fell down the stairs and slumped into the kitchen for breakfast. His mom had already made waffles so he just grabbed a plate and sat and ate.  
  
"That was good mom. Thanks." His mood having improved with food. His mom smiled and started to clean. Zach actually walked up the stairs this time and got into the shower. He came out wearing a pair of black Ginkos and a blue Homsar shirt.  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Hello" Zach said into the receiver.  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Oops. Hello." This time the phone was actually on and a voice answered back. "Hey Alex ... Yeah sure. Whose house? ... Ok well then I will see you in about 20 minutes? ... Bye."  
  
Click  
  
"MOM CAN ALEX COME OVER?" Zach yelled down stairs. His mom's head poked out of the Kitchen door.  
  
"What have I told you about screaming in the house? And Yes.'  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
"Your welcome sweetie." Zach rolled his eyes at the fact that his mom still called him "Sweetie"  
  
RING RING RING  
  
Zach's mom answered the phone this time.  
  
"Good Morning, Moonyham residence...Yes." Mrs. Moonyham frowned. "Yes...No...You have got the wrong person" She was basically crying now. "NO" she screamed, "Were is he? Indianapolis Indiana. Thank You." She hang up the phone and said, "Zach I have to leave for about a week. Your father was in an accident on his way home from his trip. I am trusting you to be good. I'm going to call Mrs. Shirey. Maybe she can check up on you a couple times while I am gone."  
  
"Why can't you take me with you?" Zach asked scared by the way his mom was shaking. "Is dad hurt badly?"  
  
"You need to go to school and yes they say that it's bad." All Zach did was nod. It took a while to process this all. It was so sudden. His mom went upstairs to pack and he answered the door. It was Alex. Zach had completely forgotten that she was coming over.  
  
"Hi" she said cheerfully. Then she noticed the expression on his face and frowned. "Is everything alright?" She asked. Zach shook his head 'no' and looked up at her.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" She asked. Zach nodded and motioned for her to come in. They sat on the couch and Zach just started talking. "My dad was in a car accident. On the way home from his "business" trip. You know he never really is on a business trip because normally no one else in his office knows anything about it. It's easy to guess what he does. He has flirted with women besides my mom around me. It makes me sick to my stomach. And now he goes and gets himself almost killed and I don't know whether to be sad or mad at the man. You probably didn't want to know that did you?"  
  
"Its good to get it out and its better to tell a close friend than hit a homeless guy while you are venting and driving at the same time." Alex said pointed out. Zach nodded. His mom came downstairs with a suitcase. She noticed that Alex was there and smiled. 'That Alex always had a sort of effect on Zachary' she thought. 'She will make him feel better'  
  
"Hello Alex Darling. Zach, I am leaving now." Mrs. Moonyham said. Zach nodded and got up and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"I'll miss you mom." He whispered. "I will miss you too ... I love you." With that she left. Zach stood in the window and watched her drive off towards town.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Alex asked.  
  
"You can stay." He said. Alex nodded.  
  
"Hungry?" She asked. Zach shrugged. 'I guess that means yes' Alex thought. Fifteen minutes later the two teenagers were sitting at the island eating silently hamburgers.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you like Freddy?"  
  
"How can you think that?" Alex asked in disbelief. Zach shrugged. "I don't know. You two are always together."  
  
"I'm with you more than I'm with Freddy." She stated.  
  
"True."  
  
"Would you mind if I went out with Freddy?"  
  
"No" Zach lied. 'Why would I mind?' 'Because you like her idiot' his conscious argued. 'I do not' Zach basically could see the Devil and Angel on his shoulders. 'Do to' 'do not' 'do to'  
  
"I do not like her" He mumbled. Alex looked up "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Zach covered quickly. "We better start on that Science project." He said trying to get what he said out of her mind.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that." She said.  
  
"Zach can I ask you something?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever."  
  
"Would you hate me if I asked Alex out?"  
  
"No" 'You know you would' The Devil and the Angel were fighting again. 'I would not.' 'Come on man get over it you like her. A lot' 'Shut up' ' Ooh I hit a soft spot.' 'You most certainly did not. Now leave me alone.' 'I'm just stating the truth man.'  
  
Freddy looked like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.  
  
"That's great man." He said. Alex chose this moment to walk up.  
  
"Hey Alex can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Freddy and Alex walked off leaving Zach standing there arguing with his conscious.  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"COMING"  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"I SAID I'M COMING"  
  
RING RING RI...  
  
"Hello... Yeah I figured that... What did she say?... Lucky you man...Sure come on over... Oh you want to meet at Camerata... Ok be there in a sec...Bye Freddy...that's nice Bye Freddy... Ok I will bye Freddy...anything you want... DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OR NOT...Bye."  
  
"Jeez that boy can talk and talk and talk and talk. I thought that girls were supposed to be the ones who talk on the phone a whole bunch not guys." Zach said to thin air. He ran out the door and headed down the street to Freddy's house.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Lets Go" Freddy said.  
  
"You do know that I could have been some mass murderer who had been waiting for you to walk outside so I could kill and make it look like an accident." Zach said sarcastically  
  
"Who would want to kill Freddy Jones? One of the hottest guys at Horace Green high school."  
  
"Not to mention one of the biggest SOB living."  
  
"That hurts man. It hurts right here." Freddy said the last part with his hand over his heart.  
  
"That's Nice" Zach said with a big fake smile plastered on his face.  
  
"I've been thinking and..."  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN WHAT?" Zach asked in disbelief.  
  
"Thinking and..."  
  
"I didn't know that you could think." Freddy rolled his eyes at the overly used thinking line and continued with his little speech. "Anyway I really like this girl and I have been waiting forever to ask her out and she says yes when I finally ask her and then I don't know if I want to go out with her or not."  
  
"Really?" Zach asked. 'That means that I might be able to ask her out myself.' 'No that doesn't mean that because I don't want to ask her out.'  
  
"Yeah. Its weird. One minute I'm all over this girl and the next I find myself want to ask another girl out."  
  
"Who might this other girl be?" Zach asked. Freddy turned red and said something inaudible. "What was that?" Zach asked another inaudible answer "I didn't catch that Freddy"  
  
"KATIE"  
  
"ooh" Freddy likes Katie. Freddy Likes Katie. Freddy Likes Katie." Zach chanted as he skipped around.  
  
"Yeah what about Zach likes Alex. Zach likes Alex." Freddy chanted in return.  
  
"I DON'T like Alex" Zach said as calmly as he could so he didn't beat Freddy to a pulp.  
  
"Whatever Man." Freddy said in disbelief.  
  
"I Don't like her."  
  
There it is. I am so SORRY that it took so long to post. I am not going to make excuses because they are a waste of time. Hope you like it. :D R&R  
  
PiCkLeSnIpEr ThE HyPeR OnE 


	5. Some Things Just Suck

DISCLAIMER We all know that I don't own it. Oh and I am getting tired of writing disclaimers so this is the last one that I write so it goes for the rest of the story.  
  
Swimmerkitti: Either you don't know what a Mary sues is or you're retarded yourself. About the "Zach" thing, you're write, I'am wrong, no need to get huffy and I never spell Freddy like Freddie in the rest of the story. Oh and what if I WANT to spell it Kool huh? I HATE flamers who have nothing good to flame about. I don't mind constructive criticism but just out right saying to my face that it sucks... you could have just said to make her a little less perfect. I would have done so. By the way, I like your stories they're good but they aren't great er anything.  
  
"So How was your date with Freddy?... Oh...He did?... Maybe he has good reasons... I don't know anything that you don't know... You are wrongly accusing me... ok so maybe I do know stuff you don't know but not involving this... Why are you so upset about it anyway? I thought that you didn't like Him... Come on give it a rest... Well if you don't like him then drop it... you know you should really talk with a girl about this... I know I brought it up but I was just wondering how the date went... Ok you go do that Bye..." Zack hung up the phone while shaking his head. 'Why does she always try and talk with me about these things?' he thought. 'I'm her GUY best friend not her GIRL best friend.'  
  
RING RING RING  
  
'Not another phone call. My mom is going to kill me when she sees the phone bill."  
  
"Hello...Mom! How's Dad? Oh... Ok... I will... Come home soon...Can I ask you something... Would you mind if I went and stayed with Freddy... Alright Mom... Bye."  
  
'What to do? What to do? Ooh I will get on the Internet.'  
  
(start chat) Drummerboy10: Hey man. What ya doin?  
  
Thatnice...yeah...LEAVEMEALONE: Nothing much. You?  
  
Drummerboy10: Just playing around.  
  
Thatsnice...yeah...LEAVEMEALONE: Alex called me.  
  
Drummerboy10: -groans- what did she say?  
  
Thatsnice...yeah...LEAVEMEALONE: Well she was disappointed about the way you went about it. She said, "Who does the man think he is...God. You can't just ask someone out then an hour later say sorry I don't want to go out with you anymore." Other wise she didn't seem too pissed off.  
  
Drummerboy10: I know why she wasn't that mad. Its because she likes (drum roll please)...YOU!  
  
Thatsnice...yeah...LEAVEMEALONE: Only in my dreams.  
  
Drummerboy10. I knew it! I knew you like her!  
  
Thatsnice...yeah...LEAVEMEALONE: damnit.  
  
Drummerboy10: You admitted it. You said "Only in my dreams" And that means that you like her as more than a friend!  
  
Thatsnice...yeah...LEAVEMEALONE: Freddy? Can I come stay with you?  
  
Drummerboy10: Yes as long as you don't pummel me.  
  
Thatsnice...yeah...LEAVEMEALONE: Done.  
  
Drummerboy10: Come on over when your ready to. G2g Bye  
  
Thatsnice...yeah...LEAVEMEALONE: Bye. (End chat)  
  
(New chat) GuesswhatIlikecows: Hey Zack.  
  
Thatsnice...yeah...LEAVEMEALONE: Hey Alex. I'm staying with Freddy as of when I get packed.  
  
GuesswhatIlikecows: Ok then. When will you get packed?  
  
Thatsnice...yeah...LEAVEMEALONE: in like 30 minutes. Sorry but g2g Bye  
  
GuesswhatIlikecows: Kk Bye. (End chat)  
  
Zack pushed himself away from the computer and headed upstairs to start packing. He packed the basic things. 3 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of shorts, 5 shirts, under items, deodorant, a whole bunch of picks, two packs of new guitar strings, Various wristbands, and a pair of vans (he's wearing his chucks: D). He put his acoustic/electric guitar in its case and his electric guitar in its case. He put all his items in the entrance hall and made sure that nothing was running in the house. It took a couple trips but eventually all his things were in the guest room at Freddy's house.  
  
"So before I was rudely interrupted on the Internet we were talking about the 'girl of your dreams' and I think that you need a plan of action."  
  
"Freddy I think I ca..."  
  
"Here's my idea Katie and I lock you up in a room that locks from the outside and maybe she will finally come to realize that she is madly in love with you and wants you more then anything in the world." Freddy said the last part a bit too over dramatically. Zack just stared at him with the you-must-be-crazy look.  
  
"Ok then no. You could arrange a gathering at Camerata for the band and it "ends up" the only you and she show up. Then you would be alone. Kind of like a... date." Zack stared again but this time it was the that's-so-crazy- it-just-might-work stare. Freddy smiled cheekily and said,  
  
"Lets start planning."  
  
One hour later the two teenage boys were downstairs with Freddy's parent eating dinner. They would have to wait until Friday to put their plan in action seeing as it's Monday and every night but Friday night they have cover charges. Zack and Freddy went out into the Garage and started messing around with their instruments.  
  
Clap Clap Clap  
  
Zack turned to see Alex standing in the entrance. 'Damn why does she always have to looks so... for lack of a better word... hot' He thought. He glanced over at Freddy and smirked. The blond looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Freddy I really don't care about it anymore. I'm over it, besides there really wasn't much to get over." Alex said. Freddy nodded nervously.  
  
"You mind?" she asked as she walked over to Zack's acoustic/electric.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
They all started playing together. Alex got kinda fed up because she couldn't be heard then realized that she could plug the guitar into an amp. After that they had a great time till Freddy's neighbor came over in a bathrobe with curlers in her hair and cussed them out about the racket they were making. That caused Alex to go home and Freddy and Zack to go up to their respective rooms. Normally they would sleep in the same room but Freddy just recently started snoring loudly and Zack really found it hard to sleep.  
  
yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
"I love Fridays!" Zack said happily.  
  
"Especially this Friday." Freddy retorted.  
  
"True."  
  
"Hey guys I wanted to say that I cant come to night I got a date with a guy at school I guess I will see ya later Bye." The answering machine said in Freddy's house. Zack's face fell 'A date? Freddy thinks that she likes me. Why? There are times when I hate my life.' He thought.  
  
"I'm sorry man."  
  
"Its ok. It's not like anything would have happened anyway. I mean we have been alone a lot and nothing ever happened." Zack said not very convincing.  
  
"Yeah but man you were going to make a move." Freddy countered,  
  
"Now that I think about it I probably would have backed out anyway." Zack said with a weak laugh.  
  
"We should call everyone and tell them that they can come anyway." Freddy suggested. Zack nodded and walked over to Freddy's phone.  
  
Two hours later they were on their way to Camerata. The band decided that they would get together to try and make Zack feel better. They all walked in and were having a great time till Alex and her date came in. Zack's jaw dropped. Sam Hemoy. Alex's date is Sam Hemoy, school football extraordinaire.  
  
"Two can play this game." He said under his breath. He walked over to a blonde girl who was sitting and a table alone.  
  
"Excuse me," She turned and Zack saw Jessica Meyers, The owner's daughter. "You mind if I sit here?" She smiled and nodded. He sat down next to her and they started talking. He found out that she is actually a really great girl. She is not too preppy and not mean at all. She loves rock music and she plays the viola. Her twin brother, Zane is actually trying out for a position with SOR.  
  
"Jessica, you wanna go out on a date next Friday?" He asked, amazing himself with his braveness.  
  
"I'd love to." She said smiling. He grinned at her and got up to leave. She stood with him and they walked down to the road were they parted. What surprised him was that she gave him a kiss on the cheek after she said bye. He couldn't wait to tell Freddy. 'Freddy. Shit I forgot about Freddy!' He turned and ran back to the café. On his way he ran into Alex.  
  
"Hi." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey." He replied bitterly.  
  
"Don't get so huffy." She said.  
  
"I have the right to do what I want."  
  
"Oh really then I have the right to go out with Sam."  
  
"Yeah but soon you will start to ditch your friends for this jock. Then you'll drift from us. That really doesn't sound to fun to me." Zack said angrily.  
  
"You know what, why do you care what I do with my life? I make my own choices and you don't have to be the center of them." Alex replied just as angry.  
  
"I really don't have time for this."  
  
"Oh you mean you don't have time because of your dreadful life. You know with your father on the brink of death and everything. Zack you make your life. Not your father or your mother. Not me or Freddy. You make your life how you want it."  
  
"So do you Alex. Hemoy is just going to chew you up then spit you out. He is going to claim you as a piece of his property. I thought that was what you feared most. Being claimed as someone's property." Zach shot back. Alex didn't seem to hear him and just kept talking.  
  
"If you want something bad enough you go and you get it. If you want your dad to live you do everything possible to make that happen. If you want your mom to come home you say so and maybe just maybe that might happen." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.  
  
"What if I want something that I cant have? Yet that something is staring me in the face. Waiting then all of a sudden its taken by someone better than me." He asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Then take it back." She said in the same tone.  
  
"You now what, I will." With those words he kissed her. It was a little harsh from all the fighting but it was just the way he pictured kissing Alex would be. She only kissed back for like the last five seconds when they were interrupted by Sam Hemoy.  
  
"I really liked you. Did you know that? You are the only person I have ever dated that would rather have a Big Mac then a Rice Cake." He stomped off and Alex just stared after him. She slowly turned toward Zack.  
  
"Thanks a lot Zack! I thought that just maybe someone might like me for who I am and now you've gone and ruined it!" She screamed. She glared at him one last time then walked away. 


	6. Forgiven or Not?

Here we go! Oh I have no clue if Alex is a forgiving person or not. So yeah. Enjoy!  
  
ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff  
  
Zack was lying in his bed scolding himself for the millionth time when the phone rang. He let Freddy pick it up and went back to mopping.  
  
"Zack pick the phone up it's your mom." Freddy said as he charged into the guestroom.  
  
"Hello... No... I did something stupid... I think I ruined Alex's life... I kissed her... Her boyfriend saw me kiss her... yeah... I know.... She told me to go out and fight for what I want so that's what I did... what... ok... yeah I'm fine... ok Bye mom I love you." He hung up with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Dude what happened?" Freddy asked concerned. He had never seen Zack cry before. Not even when the whole thing with Alex happened a week ago.  
  
"He's gone." Zack said obviously in his own little world.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My dad, is dead... Why me!? Why did this all have to happen to me? What did I ever do?! Why god?! Why?" the last why came out as a whisper. Zack looked up suddenly. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Alex... I don't care... I just want you to know that my dads dead... That's great!" He slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
  
"Sometimes I swear I hate her but in the end I always end up loving her."  
  
"You should apologize." Freddy said as he sat at the foot of the bed.  
  
"I tried but every time I do she just yells at me." Zack said very frustrated. Freddy shook his head and left. He had an idea. It was crazy but it might help. He ran out to his Garage and hopped on his bike. He rode down to Alex's house at full sped. He ran up to her door and frantically rang the doorbell. Alex answered frowned then slammed the door in his face. Freddy walked away dejectedly then noticed the way she looked. Like Crap. Like Zack. Maybe just maybe she missed Zack so much. But then again it could be because she found someone she liked then got dumped by him that night. He had another idea. He ran over to Zack's. Climbed up the terrace to the roof. He grabbed the spare key that was wedged under big rock. He climbed back down and went to unlock the door. There were no sounds emitting from his best friends house. Freddy was not used to this strange silence. He ran up the stairs to Zack's room and went out onto Zack's balcony. He saw Alex come into the room then slowly come out onto her balcony.  
  
"Alex, Please listen to me!?" He yelled. She turned abruptly and glared at him.  
  
"Why should I?!" she yelled back.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it. Alex you should see the hell that he's going threw. He doesn't eat he doesn't sleep. All he does is goes to school and thinks about you." Freddy explained, choosing his words carefully. "And his dad just died. Alex he needs you. He needs you by his side to help him threw this. You do know that he hates his father with a passion. But at the same time it is his dad. He doesn't want to loose his dad even if he knows the truth. Can't you see that you are like family to him? You and I are the only people he has for comfort at the moment. And for the whole fight that night, he just doesn't want you to loose sight of the people we know you have come to care for. Maybe even love."  
  
"Can you show me what he looks like? I want to see that he is suffering. You could be telling me a lie." Alex asked sounding concerned. Freddy smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hold on a sec." Freddy said. He ran outside and got on his bike and went faster than he did earlier to his house. He took the steps three at a time and grabbed his video camera. He looked into Zack's room to see a sleeping 15-year-old boy. He smiled. The first time Zack has slept in a week. He made sure that he had a tape and started to film the sleeping Zack. He got about 15 minutes then ran back outside tape in hand. Got back on his bike then if its even possible made it to the other side of their huge neighbor hood in 1 minute flat. Like a bolt of lightning he ran up to Alex's door and rang the door bell. Alex answered and this time actually let him in. He ran into her living room and put the tape into her VCR. It started playing. She gasped when she saw Zack sleeping in a bed. His eyes had bags under them and you could tell they were extremely puffy. His skin was sickly pale with a few red splotches here and there. His face looked sad and tired.  
  
"I thought you said he wasn't sleeping?" she asked after she regained the gift of speech.  
  
"First time in a week." In the video you could see Freddy poking Zack in the arm with a stick. Zack awoke to reveal red bloodshot eyes. Alex gasped even louder.  
  
"I will be right back." She said as she ran out of the room and up the stairs. 3 minutes later she came back down with capris and a t-shirt on and a pair of shoes.  
  
"Lets go." She said as she headed out to her garage they both got on their bikes and rode even faster then before to Freddy's house. They arrived and Alex let herself in ran up the stairs and ran to what she thought was the guest room. Yup. Zack was asleep again and looked even worse in real life then in the video. She started to cry when she saw him.  
  
"Zack." She said. "Zack wake up." He stirred and opened his eyes a little. He gasped and shot up.  
  
"Alex! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! You are right. It's not my business what you do with your life." He groveled.  
  
"No! I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have blown you off for that jerk. I saw him making out with Jessica Meyers on Saturday. The day after his heart was supposedly broken." Alex said laughing and crying at the same time. Zack smiled then stopped.  
  
"Jessica Meyers? She agreed to go out on a date with me last Friday. Shit I forgot!" Zack exclaimed. Alex smiled.  
  
"Well then, I guess we have to be dateless together." She said jokingly. He grinned and pulled her into a hug. They sat there for a while just hugging Like they hadn't seen each other for years. Well it hadn't been years but it sure felt like it for the both of them who see each other everyday.  
  
"I missed you Zack." Alex said truthfully.  
  
"I missed you too." He said in reply.  
  
"I missed you too." Freddy said out of nowhere. They both stared at hinm like he was crazy.  
  
What!? I didn't want to be left out!" He exclaimed. Alex and Zack both started Laughing hysterically. Freddy soon joined in and the three teens sat on the bed and laughed for what seemed like hours.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ok that was the shortest chapter ever but I couldn't end it anywhere else. The next will be out soon. I am really amazed that I finished this that quick.  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers! I love you!  
  
TTFN PiCkLeSnIpEr 


End file.
